Polyurethanes are used for the preparation of various processed films including, for example, gloves since it can form a cured product such as a film and a sheet, having relatively good softness.
Particularly, gloves, medical tubes, and the like are required to be highly soft and have superior soft texture as a high value-added product from the industry, and thus, development of polyurethanes which can satisfy such characteristics proceeds.
As a polyurethane film which can be used for the preparation of the gloves and the like, for example, a polyurethane film obtained by using an aqueous polyurethane emulsion composition including predetermined amounts of a polyisocyanate, a polyester polyol, an ionic compound, a chain extender, water, and a solvent has been known (see, for example, PTL 1).
However, since the polyurethane film obtained by using the aqueous polyurethane emulsion composition has a slightly hard texture, it has been not suitable in some cases for the use in the preparation of gloves or the like which are particularly required to have a soft texture.
In addition, the gloves or the like may be often required to have strength at such a high level that tear or the like is not caused by rubbing or the like, as well as a soft texture, according to the use purposes.
However, a polyurethane film having excellent softness has not been generally satisfactory in the required performance in terms of strength, and thus, it has caused, for example, tear when its surface is rubbed against other materials, the skin, or the like in some cases.